The present invention relates to mechanically actuated electrical switches operating in conjunction with automobile doors and, more particularly, to electrical switches operating in conjunction with gas struts.
Conventional switch arrangements for automobile doors employ a mechanical push button switch mounted on the door frame so that the door, upon closing compresses a push-button which actuates the switch and which in turn operates interior lights, anti-theft systems, door ajar warning systems, etc. The current "hatch-back" or "lift-back" doors utilize large glass surfaces with designs that leave little or no accompanying frame to accommodate a switch. Furthermore, these doors are often supported by simple gas struts in door open positions. Incorporation of standard switches is difficult in these designs.
A further problem is that switches for hatch-back or lift-back doors must face exposure to weather conditions because these doors are sometimes left open. The switch may be exposed to tarnishing, rusting, oxidation, corrosion dampness and dirt that characterize the automobile exterior environment. In order to avoid the danger of dirty, tarnished and corroded contacts, the switch must include protective features. It is accordingly an objective of the present invention to provide a switch that does not need to be mounted in a door frame, and will thus not interfere with the expansive appearance of the large glass hatch-back and lift-back designs. Another objective of the invention is the provision of a switch that may be incorporated with the gas struts used as hatch-back lifting mechanisms. Furthermore, it is a goal of this invention to provide a switch that has general application to a large number of different automobile models, and thus free the designer from considerations relating to the switch. It is also a goal to provide a switch that does not interfere with the aesthetically pleasing open look of modern automobile design. It is further goal to provide a switch that is weather-proof.